Blizzard: Crash and Burn
by Archerelf
Summary: A blizzard falls on the Waring States. Inuyasha and Kagome need a shelter but shes not faring well at all. FINSIHED WITH EPILOGUE!
1. Snow sets In

Blizzard: Crash and Burn

by Archerelf

Like I own Inuyasha. Sure….and I invented chocolate and the flying pig air squad!

Chapter 1.

Storms Coming

It was November in Senjoku Jidai.

A chill wrapped itself around the mountains and moved like a cat through the valleys and streams. The sun's warmth seemed stolen away by the progressive chills and moans of the wind. Kagome had not been expecting it. At all. That would explain her normal uniform instead of sensible clothing. She and Inuyasha had been traveling looking for shards. Not that their search was in any way successful. Miroku and Sango had gone to Miroku's village, to visit Mushin. To avoid Inuyasha's ever changing wrath, Shippo had gone with them. Inuyasha and Kagome had fallen into a uncomfortable silence. After a while, the only audible sound with Kagome's chattering teeth and their desolate footsteps in the path ahead. There had been a steady decline in temperature and storm clouds were moving in. Inuyasha stopped walking, lifted his head and sniffed the air.

A definite snow storm coming. But they were far from any type of shelter, except for a few caves a few miles away. The sun seemed to give up on shining on the earth. Inuyasha turned around to look at Kagome. Her teeth were chattering incessantly, and her lips were on the verge of a bluish tint. She was clearly freezing.

He however, was not. His robes kept him plenty warm and surprisingly his feet never got cold. He remembered when he was little. It would snow outside and his mom, even in her multi-layered kimono, would be freezing. He would be playing outside in the snow barefooted and would never understand why she never went with him..

The snow would fall down in elaborate crystals and stick to him. Sometimes the only way to tell him apart from the snow was his blood red Kimono. Suddenly Inuyasha reached out a took Kagome's hand. It was like death warmed over, totally freezing.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

" A huge storm is coming isn't it?"

He ignored the question.

"Why are you so cold, wench?"

"Its what we do, Inuyasha, when the weather turns like this. I guess I should have known warm and sunny back in my time doesn't mean anything here. .."

She trailed off and looked down. Inuyasha was still holding her hand.

They both blushed and Inuyasha pulled away.

"Come on wench."

He knelt down and let her get on his back. At last! A heat source. His back was broad and warm. The jumping into the air only served to lull her to sleep. A jerk yes, but a warm and cute one. With the most adorable ears she had ever seen.

While She slept Inuyasha began to get worried. The nearest cave would take about half a day to get to and it was already three. The wind chill had increased and the first lazy flakes were making its way to the ground.

"crap…" Inuyasha muttered to himself. He knew he had little options but she was so cold. Colder than death. He needed to get her warm somehow. A fire, away from the storm would help, along with some food. She was asleep but he knew it was only a limited time before it started effecting her body. She was strong, but wouldn't survive this frost at the rate she was going. She wore her traditional school outfit, and never looked more cute. He looked up at the arm slung over his shoulder. Her skin color was the purest ivory, with such a contrast to her hair. He wouldn't let her get sick…or worse….

He had never felt more alone, even though Kagome was slung over his back. If she was gone, what would he do? His demon side would resurrect, killing sprees, he could even harm his friends. She mean the world to him. But it hurt too much. He pleaded with himself. '_Kagome don't fall in love with me. I'll only hurt you. And you'll only hurt me. Stay as cold as you are now.'_

Inuyasha thought back to his childhood. What was that song his mom always sang to him, when the youkai tried to hurt him or whenever the village people scorned him? The familiar began flooding back.

Kagome woke up briefly. The Hanyou was humming. It sounded sweet.

"inu..Inuyasha?" she murmured. "that sounded nice,".

"Don't strain yourself, we're almost there."

"Thank you, Inuyasha…." Kagome fell back asleep.

With his distinct hearing Inuyasha picked up two almost inaudible words from Kagome.

"….love…you…"

He couldn't have heard correctly. Could he?

Read and Review! Its gonna get Fluffy!


	2. Shivers of A Nameless Fear

Blizzard: Crash and Burn

By Archerelf

Like I own Inuyasha. Sure….and I invented chocolate and the flying pig air squad!

Chapter 2: Shivers of a Nameless Fear

'"

_With his distinct hearing Inuyasha picked up two almost inaudible words from Kagome._

"…_.love…you…"_

_He couldn't have heard correctly. Could he?'_

There it was!

The most welcome sight since ramen.

The cave. Or rather, a cave. It had been their only chance. In the last half hour, she had gotten colder and colder. The snow had began to fall down in thicker, faster, more lethal flakes. They had barely reached the cave when the pelting wind and burning flakes had began to bombard them. Inuyasha shivered, but it wasn't from the cold. It was from a nameless worry. He had set Kagome down on the floor of the cave. He knelt down beside her. Inuyasha brushed the remaining flakes of snow from her hair and smiled when he saw her sleeping face. She seemed peaceful but looks are deceiving. He put his head next to her face. Her breathing was shallow and she seemed as cold as ever. Noticing Kagome's huge yellow backpack nearby, Inuyasha started to rummage through. Ramen, something called a see-D player, some food items, ramen, book, ramen, and lo and behold! Matches! He had seen her use them before and luckily some branches and oddly, the remainder of a skeleton lay in the corner. Inuyasha stalked forward and popped his head outside. The snow was accumulating, the wind howled faster than ever and he was hungry. And worst of all, his hair was getting wet. Inuyasha walked back inside, crankier than ever. The matches were giving him a hard time and in his frustration, broke two. They were down to their last three matches. Inuyasha tried to calm down. He remembered his mom, and Kagome. His mom used to sing to him whenever he felt lonely. And with Kagome unconscious and in a precarious situation, Inuyasha felt that needed his mom again. That thought had only crossed his head about 3 other times in his entire life.

He remembered his mom's voice and what she used to sing to him as a kid"

'_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned it's back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild, wild heart_

_I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't  
Take anymore…'_

He rested for a minute as the fire caught to the branches. His head leaned to the back of the cave as remembered the circumstances of the song. He had always felt alone. His whole life, he remained friendless and people hated him as a "half-breed". They were colder than Kagome was now.

Kagome…

His first real friend.

She had saved him in ways she couldn't possibly understand..

"_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone"_

On "alone", Inuyasha looked over. OH CRAP! He had forgotten her! She must be freezing! Or hypothermic! Or worse…

Her lips and fingernails were blue and all around, she needed heat. Badly.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome around the fire at a loss of what to do. Her head rested helplessly on his leg and her hair spilled out in all directions. Every time she smiled at him, his heart skipped a beat and defrosted just a little more. Finally he thought of a palpable solution. She needed his body heat.

(Ok you sickos out there, nothing BAD happens) (and by the way, he has a full length white undergarment pant and shirt set underneath. Watch the anime if you don't believe me)

Slowly Inuyasha took off his red haori and slipped out of his red pants. Slowly but gently, he forced his red pants set over Kagome's long legs. They sagged on her, she almost swam in them. Tying the knot securely at the top over her skirt, Inuyasha laid down next to her near the fire. He took the frozen girl in his arms and wrapped his long arms securely around her. His heart began to beat like mad, and he slightly blushed. He pulled the red haori top over both of them. Slowly but surely, Kagome's heart began to work harder. Her breath secured and became normal again. But she wouldn't wake till morning. Near death experiences can suck the energy out of you faster than a vacuum cleaner. As they lay there, with Inuyasha's silver hair like a pillow his thoughts drifted back to his mom's song. He needed Kagome so much. She was his life. But could she ever truly love a half-breed?

'_When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one-way street  
With the monsters in your head_

_When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day'_

Inuyasha sang to himself, inside his head. He always felt alone. But slowly, one girl had changed that. Miroku and Shippo had given him brothers and Sango a sister figure. But Kagome…she was his angel. He wasn't going to let the monsters in his head kill him on the outside. He just didn't want to cause her more pain. She had trouble seeing that. She forgave him, fed him and also caused massive craters with her 'sit' commands… But he wasn't gonna trade that for anything in the world. He loved her.

That was the only explanation for it.

He wrapped his arms tighter around her as they fell asleep near the fire as the blistering snowy cold outside swirled.


	3. Nightmares and Sudden Despairs

Blizzard: Crash and Burn

By Archerelf

Like I own Inuyasha. Sure….and I invented chocolate and the flying pig air squad!

Chapter 3: Nightmares and Sudden Despairs

'_Kagome wait!" Inuyasha cried out. She was so far away but easily reachable. She couldn't hear him. Suddenly Miroku, Sango, and Shippo appeared. One by one they pulled further away into the darkness. First Shippo, then Sango and Miroku following. Inuyasha was running as fast as he could but Kagome was last. "Inuyasha I need you!" she cried out. Kagome stretched her hand forward but soon the darkness began to envelop her. "Kagome! KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled. Tears streamed down her face as she vanished…_

Inuyasha's heart nearly stopped then and there as he woke up in a cold sweat, with Kagome still fast asleep in his arms. It was a miracle he hadn't woken her up. Inuyasha nestled back into his hair-pillow and gave a involuntary shudder. The storm had receded slowly but it still howled with fierce intensity. He looked down at the girl in his arms. She was smiling. And at sometime during the night, she had rolled over and latched onto his white shirt. A tiny smile danced across her face as if she knew something he didn't. Relief ran through his heart. She'd make it. She was way too stubborn anyway, he reasoned, for anything bad to happen to her. Inuyasha nestled back down and slept. Hey, he was tired too.

Kagome's dream

' _the Sakura were raining down. She was sitting under the sacred tree with him. They were as they should be. Laughing, smiling, caring. Occasionally they gave and received hugs. Shippo played nearby with Rin, Miroku and Sango were taking care of their baby nearby. It was all perfect. Then it started to snow. As the snowflakes touched their bodies, slowly they began to disappear to nothing. Kagome was frozen to the spot. She couldn't stop it. Inuyasha was the last to go. The last thing she saw of him was his beautiful amber eyes. They reflected so much happiness and still so much pain…and now she was alone.'_

Kagome woke with a tiny start and stared around at her surroundings. At first she saw white. Pure and plain white. She looked who it was attached too and saw the object of her desire. He looked like an angel the way he slept. Kagome's mind started to race. Where was she? Why the heck was he holding to her like that? Not like she didn't like it of course. A huge blush made its way across her face. She looked up at his doggy ears. Sooo cute.. His red haori was thrown across them both. Kagome listened outside. Even she could hear the wind and snow howling. Kagome sighed and adjusting her position slightly, she looked down. Her thin legs were covered in the robe of the fire rat. Inuyasha lay asleep with only his white underclothes to cover him. But still he was so warm and a tiny fire crackled nearby. But apparently his dreams were not all so pleasant as he looked. He began to toss slightly and moan and mutter.

"No…don't leave….no.."

Alarmed Kagome took the sleeve of his coat and began to mope some of the sweat that graced his forehead. Inuyasha felt her touch and woke from his second nightmare.

"Are you ok, Inuyasha? I got so worried. You seemed upset…" Kagome trailed off..

Inuyasha simply sat up and took Kagome into a unexpected hug. Kagome hugged him back and wished with all her might that she wasn't dreaming. Kagome spoke first, still in the embrace.

"Are you ok? I didn't want to lose you…"

Inuyasha slowly let go of her and looked into her eyes. His brow furrowed with worry.

"Kagome, I was so scarred I would lose you. You got so cold yesterday…"

Only did both of them realize the slightly precarious situation they both looked like them were in. They both blushed and turned away.

"Thank you, Inuyasha.. For your robes. They did keep me warm…" Kagome managed to stutter out. "Do you want this back..?" she trailed off pointing down at the pants.

"No, not now, you still need them." Inuyasha managed to reply. They were having such a hard time talking to each other, as if they had only just met two minutes ago. Inuyasha refastened the haori around Kagome, like a cloak.

"Inuyasha?"

"yeah?"

"What were you humming earlier?"

"You heard that?"

"Yeah. It sounded nice…"

Inuyasha sighed.

"Mom sang it to me when I was a kid. The other youkai and villagers didn't accept me so Mom used to sing to me to make it better.."

Inuyasha stopped when he felt Kagome kneeling down next to him and wrap her arms lightly around his midsection.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha…"

"feh. Nothing I can do now. Mom used to sing to make me feel better..," Inuyasha shook his head. "Wait, what about you? Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. You took good care of me…Will you sing some of it..?"

Inuyasha was caught completely off guard by this?

" Nani?"

"Will you sing some of your mom's song?"

Inuyasha hesitated at first but his tongue found its way to its favorite two verses.

'_When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one-way street  
With the monsters in your head_

_When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day'_

"_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone"_

Inuyasha looked deeply into Kagome's eyes after he stopped singing. Their lips touched briefly when warning bells started going off in Kagome's head and she broke off and put her head down.

"This can't be real..," She started to sob out. "It hurts too much..."

Kagome got up and turned when she felt a clawed hand pull her back down and into his lap. She got up again and continued to cry on the other side of the fire. Inuyasha was at a loss for words. She steadied her heart after a minute and spoke again.

"It hurts so much deep inside when someone you want hurts you so deeply. You cry, and cry and nothing helps. A big black hole forms and nothing but them can take it away. And when they don't its like having your heart torn out." Kagome turned to face Inuyasha.

"It hurts so much when the one you love doesn't love you back!"

Inuyasha reached out his clawed hand and stroked her cheek. Kagome turned away her eyes brimming over. Then the fire inside of him just burst out.

" Do you think you're the only one who feels like that! Do you think you're the only one who's ever lost someone or felt lost? I know that pain too Kagome!"

At that he gently took her face in his hands and continued.

"I lost Kikyo once. I've felt that deep down pain! And no one has ever tried to get near me again. And then you came along…"

He brought his face to hers and

…………….

………………….

………………………

AND

And they shared a brief kiss. But it told them everything they needed to know.

But again Kagome broke it off.

"how many times have you done with this Kikyo?"

"Once but I never felt like this with her…"Inuyasha mumbled the last part.

They deepened the kiss until they needed air.

"ya, know, I think the song was right. '_If you need to fall apart, I can mend your broken heart…'"_

Inuyasha just laughed at this and gave her another hug. But the troubles were far from over...

Ok I intended to keep working on this.

The threats are far from over.

What about food etc?

READ AND REVIEW or this story goes BYE BYES!

oh yeah. Crash and Burn is by Savage Garden. sorry...


	4. Snowy Complications

Blizzard: Crash and Burn

By Archerelf

Like I own Inuyasha. Sure….and I invented chocolate and the flying pig air squad! It can't happen. I want his ears...

Chapter 4: Snowy Complications

Kagome had long since gone back to sleep by the time Inuyasha decided to find some signs of food or life outside of the snowy cave. She was so warm now, but he couldn't get over the feeling that she still thought Kikyo was the most important thing to him. Why would he then, go through the trouble of saving her? Why would he risk his own life daily, if not for her? Why did she let him hug her like that if Kikyo was still important to him? To tell the truth, Kikyo had been complete out of the picture for months now. He never thought of her, only bad memories surfaced. Inuyasha jumped outside of the snowy cave. The snow lay much quieter in great sheets of depth and beauty. The snow was packed down and lay 4 feet easily. The wind had died down but he couldn't shake the feeling there was more to come. Like a bad dream repeating.

A dollop of snow fell off a near branch onto his head. Shaking it off like a dog, Inuyasha's ears twitched. That's what she was to him. Kikyo was just like the snow. Cold, distant, the last thing he ever needed. As he turned around to the tree, one fragile blossom still hung to the tree, desperate for life. That was Kagome. Warm, fragile and a beauty inside and out. A familiar buzzing caught his ear. One of Naraku's insects. It would lead to disaster.

' if he attacked us, we would never be able to repel him. I'm starving and tired and I can't let Kagome get in the way. We need to get out of here. But where do we go? Crap.. The swarms should be coming soon.'

Inuyasha raced off toward the cave. 'Kami, let her be ok….'

To his great relief, the insects had yet to reach the cave. Kagome was still fast asleep. He hated to wake her. It was like waking a sleeping angel, still uncurling her wings and settling down into slumber. But now was not the time for day dreaming as much as he wanted too. Inuyasha knelt beside Kagome and gently shook her shoulder.

"….Kagome…? I'm sorry but we need to go…"

Kagome's eyes fluttered open slowly, as if trying desperately to shake off a deep slumber.

"Smile, Inuyasha… I hate it when you frown." Kagome proceeded to turn over.

Inuyasha sighed. This would be harder than expected.

"Kagome, Naraku is after us. We're in trouble. We need to go…I'm sorry.."

"You aren't going to leave me are you?"

This caught the half demon complete off guard.

"Kagome I could never leave you. Why would you even think that?"

" I don't know…Just don't leave me behind…ok?"

Unsure of how to answer Inuyasha smiled. He'd been doing a lot more of that lately.

"Ok."

The half demon pulled the miko up into a sitting position and with a quick hug he gathered her in his arms. Her caught her intoxicating scent once again. A slight trace of apple…just like home. They quickly gathered up Kagome's backpack and Kagome broke the silence again.

"Are you sure you don't need your pants back?" Kagome blushed in the process of saying this. It seemed more than sufficiently awkward. But again, with his back turned this time Inuyasha declined.

"You'd freeze without them."

'And you'd always be there to warm me up' thought Kagome, smiling while packing. The remaining matches and provisions would be enough for a few days if used sparingly. To run out would be disaster.

As Kagome mounted Inuyasha's back, she gave his ears a quick squeeze. When retelling the tale later, he'd omit this part, and the slight purr she heard escape from his diaphragm.

As they flew off into the world of white, the wispy clouds failed to hide the insects of the enemy. At least 3 were on their trail and more undoubted were on their way back to their master's lair. 'He must be close' the hanyou reasoned. Otherwise they wouldn't risk getting pummeled by another storm. As he barely skimmed the cold icy surface of the ground below, Inuyasha looked up. The sky seemed to be clearing but there was no sunlight to melt the cold. Jumping from overwhelmed tree to snow exhausted tree, the hanyou began to pick up speed.

Everything was white! But to give up would be worse than death. Kagome, fully awake, sensed his tension and slightly loosened her death grip around his neck. Last thing she needed was for her sole protector to faint of oxygen deprivation. After an hour of moving around they finally landed on a branch of a tree that resembled Goshinboku. That tree always brought back memories. The first time he woke up after 50 years, he saw her face. All the times he created a crater nearby while she sat the heck out of him for doing or saying something moronic. But it was his miko that pulled him out of his reverie.

"Inuyasha, what's that?

A dark cloud swirled like black cotton candy against the white wispy clouds. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head. He sniffed the air. Something didn't smell right. Electricity? No! Naraku's magic!

A sudden bolt of lighting struck their tree only inches away from where Kagome had stood previously on the branch. Inuyasha grabbed her before she had a chance to shriek. Unfortunate the next tree was miles away, so down was their destination. But 4 feet of snow is near impossible to move in. Unfortunately, if you are a magical, demonic evil, half demon like Naraku, you might not have as much as a problem.

"Weak. Just as I thought. Trying to protect the weak and he can't even protect himself. How pathetic." Naraku smirked. Running forth in his baboon pelt he neared the hanyou and miko. Inuyasha found himself in a fighting stance while Kagome stood, shivering, behind him. Tetsusaiga had been drawn and stood, with the same coloration of a icicle, ready to be reddened with the blood of a monster.

"This ends now.. KAZE NO KIZU!" Inuyasha shouted. In the split second his arms were down from the attack, Naraku's demonic smile grew bigger. He opened a portal, as he dodged the Wind Scar, black as the deepest ebony. It acted as a vacuum, engulfing Inuyasha and Kagome. In the portal they could only see each other but they heard his every word bouncing off every speck of darkness. Inuyasha and Kagome were attached to each other only by their hands.

"Kagome! Don't let go!"

"Inuyasha! Its pulling me harder! Don't let go of me! Please, don't let go!

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha began to lose his grip. The suction in a tunnel was unbearable.

"Don't you dare let go, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled to her as she gradually began to pull away. She seemed to be fighting tooth and nail to get back to him. But the blackness would eventually win. Even with demonic speed, smell and strength, the tunnel won. It was too strong for even a half demon.

"Kagome! KAGOME!" Inuyasha was beyond frantic now.

He wasn't going to lose her again. Eventually she faded from sight but with a abrupt breeze they were both deposited on a mass of bone, skull and dead ligaments. Where were they? And Were was Kagome?

Inuyasha sat up and looked around, shocked. He had been here before. This was the place he first received Tetsusaiga. He first battled Sesshomaru here. They lay in the remnants of the great Inutaisho's tomb.

More cliff's! MORE REVIEWS PLEASE!

I LOVE THE PEOPLE THAT ALREADY REVIEWED

When the next chapter goes up I'll mention names.


	5. Tombs and Doom

Blizzard: Crash and Burn

By Archerelf

Like I own Inuyasha. Sure….and I invented chocolate and the flying pig air squad!

Ok 2 things:

One, If you don't like my story or a chapter you have two options. Don't read it further or just don't flame review me. Ok? Thanks.

2. OK like I said here are all the people who review, favorited, alerted etc.

**Reviewed**:

ToxicPanda

Inuyashasonlygirl

Dozen and One Stars

Sangonesan

WaitingforYesterday

Stupidisstupiddoes (sp?)

GkUCutie

**Favorited:**

Dozen and One Stars

GKUCutie

InuYame

Sakura31991

ToxicPanda

**Alerted: **

Inuyashasonlygirl

MaNgA-bOy-LoVeR

Sakura31991

SlytherinsDarkAngel07

WaitingforYesterday

I ABSOLUTLEY LOVE YOU GUYS! And thanks for the advice stupidisstupidoes. I hope I spelled your name right.

Chapter 5: Tombs and Doom

Inuyasha looked up at the tomb of his dead father. It was as magnificent in grandeur but the dead bodies and bones could have been spared. He thought back to his battle with Sesshomaru. He smiled despite himself, because Kagome, no matter whether the Tetsusaiga had transformed, had cheered him on. She hardly knew him. All she knew about him was that his parents were dead, his brother was evil and he needed a friend. She wouldn't run away when he told her too, even if it meant risking her own life for a practical stranger.

Wait…Where was she? The last thing he remembered before landing on a skull, was that she was pulled out of his grasp in the vortex. He had let go...He, the stupid half-breed had let go of the thing most important to him. Second time in his life. Second time in his long, miserable cold life. Naraku was right. He was pathetic.

"no. I won't let him win….I WON'T LET YOU WIN, DO YOU HEAR ME!"

During his proclamation, thin purple streaks started to appear on his cheeks. He shuddered violently and pushed the feeling back. It was his primal instinct coming out. When his mate (or possibly soon to be mate) was threatened, he would threaten it back. But where was she? Kagome's scent was everywhere. A definite starting point would have been useful, but completely unlike the opposition. Naraku would consider each aspect, either that or he was the luckiest half demon ever to grace the planet. Either way, if he laid but a single hand on Kagome he wouldn't have time to consider anything but his grave marking.

As usual, Naraku was hiding in the tomb. But as usual he held the upper hand.

The half demon (Inuyasha) stood up. With every step he took, he decimated another skull or random bone that lay scattered in the tomb. The stench of Naraku intertwined with Kagome's. He walked over to the platform were Kagome had pulled out Tetsusaiga. The sword once again graced his side. He couldn't leave home without it. He also didn't have to wait long for Naraku to appear. Unfortunately when he did, he possessed an item of value in his long snakelike arms. Kagome.

"Missing something, half-breed?" he taunted.

Rage rose in Inuyasha. Just the way he held onto Kagome made him sick. He had one arm wrapped around her fragile waist and the second around her neck. But Kagome didn't feel it. She couldn't feel anything. She was hardly in the land of the living anymore.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" snarled the enraged half demon. This…thing…this monster….had the gall to even come near her? It was far from over. To add insult to injury, Naraku further proceeded to caress the unconscious girl's waist. Were a tiny blood stain had appeared on her cheek from a small cut, he took it upon himself to clean it with his tongue. Naraku's face quickly turned to a smirk as he spat on the ground.

"Human blood, tastes as vile as to be expected. Even as a Miko, I would have thought her blood would taste better than this."

Inuyasha swore and spat on the ground in disgust.

"Let go of her." These four words sounded more menacing than anything he had ever uttered. Naraku seemed to take no notice. Instead he tried to reach for the jewel shards around her neck. His hand was quickly withdraw, full of scorches.

"trying to take advantage of the shards? That's pretty low. Especially for a weakling like you."

Inuyasha still hadn't lost the ability to be the most arrogant person under the sun even in the face of destruction. Naraku was beside all snide comments. Instead he withdrew his hand from her waist, pushing his palm down hard on her stomach. Her eyes shot open and as the wind speeds increased in the tomb Kagome's body began to glow with an unearthly black light. Even while unconscious her face seemed curled up in pain. Inuyasha finally began to run forward. He was past caring what happened to himself.

He had made a promise to her : _" I don't know…Just don't leave me behind…ok?" _

"Think you can save her now, half-breed? Just try. She won't ever wake up from that dream state. Her bad memories, her past experiences and some things that haven't and won't come to pass will slowly kill her. She can't tell the difference from reality and dreams. The longer she's asleep", Naraku smirk grew twice as big, " the shorter time it will take to kill her. Lucky for me she's already weak as it is. But just to make it interesting…"

Naraku stopped. The other hanyou had stopped charging. If he attempted any type of attack he increased the risk of hitting Kagome. Besides, the winds in the chamber were growing just making it easier for the monster to manipulate them.

Naraku seized his chance. First he knocked Tetsusaiga out of Inuyasha's grasp. Inuyasha recovered quickly slashing him in two. It took mere seconds for regeneration to occur. Inuyasha, while in midair stopped, shocked. The monster had never taken this short of a time to grow back before. Naraku jumped again, while kicking Inuyasha in the face. As he landed, the half demon repeated the procedure he used on Kagome on Inuyasha.

"You can't save her now half breed. You can't even save yourself."

I know I know but wanted to write something before the climax. Its 12 at night and I'm wiped out so c u later..

Please Read and Review But no flamers please...

Oh yeah, More Fluff coming. Don't even think about Lemons, i don't write taht.


	6. Requiem for a Dream, part One

Blizzard: Crash and Burn

By Archerelf

I love reviews...Hint hint clue clue

Like I own Inuyasha. Sure….and I invented chocolate and the flying pig air squad!

Chapter 6- Requiem for a Dream, part One

Inuyasha was falling. Plain and simple. He was falling through space, time, and an eternity of thought, emotion and death. He was falling through darkness, his body paralyzed to do anything about it. He was wandering through the dimensions of his mind like a lost child, wide eyed and purposeless. He was a prisoner of his own mind.

After a seemingly eon of lost dreams, Inuyasha landed in, more snow. But it was illuminated by a fire in the background. His mother was nearby and cradling a baby version of himself. He knew what was happening...His father was in that building fighting his final battle accompanied by the sword Sounga.

'Why did you have to die? Why!' Inuyasha's mother was sobbing uncontrollably as the robe of the fire rat covered them both. Inuyasha's baby form wouldn't stop crying. Izayoi took the red cloth and wrapped up the baby with it. While cradling it with her own body heat she began to hum to him.

"_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned it's back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold"_

Inuyasha could only watch in horror as his mother lay down in the snow with him, humming while he slept. Blood stained her legs and kimono's from the strenuous birth. As the last bit of the house collapsed to ruin Izayoi screamed out in horror.

"Inutaisho!"

She continued to collapse into a massive wave of tears.

Inuyasha's adult form blinked and the illusion was gone. He could hear his heart beating in his chest, rapidly as a rabbits. Next thing he knew, another vision of horror flashed its animated way across his memory.

He was once again walking across the black darkness but a small scene unfolded before him.

A small child, no bigger than a 10 year old was running as a variety of creatures chased after him. Some were demon, some were human but they all carried the same message.

"Get out half breed!"

"You're scum! Filth!"

"You don't' deserve to live!"

As they gave chase they began throwing stones, bricks and more. Inuyasha remembered that day. That was the first day he began to harden his heart towards everyone. A well placed brick landed in the nape of his neck. The tiny vision of red and silver fell forward. He was unconscious. One human picked up the limp hanyou and threw him against a nearby rock. A tiny pool of blood made its way down the seemingly sleeping half demon's face.

Inuyasha in the present form could feel something near his ears. It was the same blood he had bled that horrible day. It had taken his mother two days two find him. By that time Inuyasha's heart was full of hatred towards them all. He was nearly dead.

Inuyasha's mind began to wonder the cosmos again.

'no…NO….NO!' stop it!' he tried to scream. No sound came out. He fell to his knees and watched as a small, dripping, puddle formed on his left side… His chest began heaving harder than anything. His heart felt heavy and his mind even further plagued by nightmare. Before he stopped falling again for the third time he heard a vile, vicious voice echoed through the vast expanses of his mind.

"_You can't save her. You can't even save yourself…"_

As Inuyasha landed for the third time he began to asses himself physically. His heart rate was unhealthily high, his body felt numb. His mind simply put, was being beat up beyond all emotional limit. in the dark vastness he landed on grass stained red with blood. Kikyou's blood. Not just hers. Kagome's blood too. Each lay spread eagle on the ground with new plasma blossom through the white of each outfit.

' Inuyasha…. You left me here to die…you promised me. I taught you love..' Kikyo whispered this through clenched teeth. Her eyes clouded with hate as she passed from the world.

Kagome was faring little better than Kikyo. The green of her skirt was a disgusting stain. The thin cotton of the uniform did little to protect from the flow of blood and tears. The salty liquid flowed out of heartbreak and complete pain…

'Inuyasha…you promised me you'd protect me…you promised! I loved you…help me…save me…'

She coughed up the last part, along with some blood. Her eyes became glassy and unfocused.

'you promised...save me..'

Kagome's head slumped over onto the grass as she too passed to the outer realms.

Inuyasha just stood there. His feet were fixed to the ground. He would have torn the skin off of his feet to bits if he could have saved her. Physically, he now felt like he was dying. All of his energy, brain power, and the very breath itself that sustained his now feeble body was failing. Ashes to dust. Cloud to Shadow. And a Requiem. A Requiem for the dreams that plagued his mind. A bitter chorus would do the honors.

Naraku's voice yet again floated in the gloom.

"Your body is breaking hanyou. Lets see if your mind is getting there.."

These dreams, these illusions kept coming. He saw Sesshomaru, he saw Kikyo. He saw himself, bloodshed. A demon. Each lasted a life age. His blood ran cold in his veins. But he felt everything. He felt the anger. He felt the pain. He felt Kikyo's arrow re-pierce his flesh, just missing his heart. His human heart. Sorrow ran from him like a river but he wouldn't cry. To cry would be to give up. His vision was failing but his heart murmured the idea ' It isn't real…' But his head didn't know that. All he saw was illusion, the corrupter of minds. The familiar pain in his stomach told him that he was going some where else. It could be the last him. His organs were shutting down to him, but he was the picture of health. It was all an illusion, but he couldn't see through it.

Unbeknownst to him, Inuyasha landed from his perpetual freefall unto a bed of Sakura. There stood Kagome in front of him. She looked angelic in terms of beauty every day but today that celestial beauty was masked by hatred, horror and the deepest loathing a person could fathom.

The Tetsusaiga lay abandoned a few yards away, in its transformed state.

And there stood Kagome. He had to do a double take. He couldn't remember her being so mad at him. Ever.

" You betrayed me...I trusted you and you betrayed me…You tried to kill me. I can't believe you actually tried to kill me. And for her! You said you didn't care for her anymore.. You lied to me! Your nothing but a filthy demon! NO! Your worse than a demon. You're a filthy half-breed."

Inuyasha's brain listened with despair, sinking to his knees. But his heart perked up.

She said half-breed.

Half

Breed.

But wait…Half-breed?

"Its not real…make it go away." he muttered. She never said half breed.

"Its not real… Its not real! Its not real! ITS NOT REAL! She PROMISED me! She promised me that she'd never call me a half breed! Its NOT REAL!" Inuyasha's voice intensified. Naraku, back in his lair, began to strain himself. The mind spell he cast was dissolving. The Hanyou found a way around it!

Back in the cave, Inuyasha was standing up in the darkness. His pain was dissolving. The black faded to bleached bone white. The white of the tomb. The illusions were gone. It was broken in pieces, like the skulls of the dead on the floor. She had promised him…she…KAGOME! Oh My God where was she? If that was what he was hit with she must not have been faring well at all...all those bad memories for her. Following his nose he stalked outside. There she was. The red pants and raven hair gave it away. She seemed in a troubled sleep too. Kagome who was teetering on the edge of the cliff..

Kagome with no way to save herself, was going to fall.


	7. AUTHORS NOTEPLEASE READ

Authors Note:

OK guys here's the setup from how I see it. I plan on at least 4 more chapters for this story. I love all of you that reviewed but I've been doing these at 11 at night all school nights. I intend to keep up with the chapters and I don't want to prolong the story any further than need be. Some stories, without the proper plotline, last for ages… I refuse to do that. Ok guys, I need more reviews please! Its what keeps me alive….

Some other ideas for stories that I have been working up (but stil aren't posted)

Mirror Mirror: Ayame's Tale-

My idea is that after seeing a Inuyasha Kagome moment (cuteness) Kouga would obviously get mad and start going after Inuyasha. Ayame, wondering were Kouga is going, follows Kouga. Somehow I want to arrange it in such a way that while trying to help Kouga, Ayame will accidentally make Kouga hurt Kagome. Later they'll have a confrontation about it. The third chapter will be a song fic chapter named Mirror Mirror, the song by m2m.

Wish Upon a Fallen Angel

After a wish on the Shikon No tama is taken literally, Kagome finds herself in a unexpected predicament and with a pair of unusual appendages sprouting from her. Inuyasha doesn't know how to react.

Also, i want to do a disney based fic just for the heck of it.

Additionally i am thinking of abandoning Masquerade. No one reviews or goes to it so i might as well shut down production. Blizzard i'm keeping with , some people seem to like it.

I'll write some small one shots now and again. If i feel like it. Its getting annoying. I can't write 20 pages double spaced per chapter like some people do. I average 6 in Microsoft word. so...if you wnat something longer..sorry can't really help you.

REVIEW!


	8. Requiem for a Dream part Two

Blizzard: Crash and Burn

By Archerelf

Like I own Inuyasha. Sure….and I invented chocolate and the flying pig air squad!

Chapter 6- Requiem for a Dream, part Two

Brown. Brown mud and dirt streaked the blackness of Kagome's hair. Black. What Kagome thought she was experiencing. Red and Green. What you actually saw as she tumbled, due to cruel gravity to the ground below. Red and White, the colors of a protecting hanyou that jumped off the cliff into a free fall in order to save something he almost lost. Aren't colors great?

In all seriousness, Kagome's wide spectrum of encounters with the illusionary were every bit as terrifying and vivid as Inuyasha's were. They were real. They had to be. Time travel is a tricky and real looking as ever. The Verisimilitude in it is simply astounding. Kagome's familiar well traveling feelings were surfacing. Whenever she traveled back 500 years or so, she felt a accustomed tingle run a marathon through her body. Now, it felt cold and foreign; a bodily invader. A total mind Hijack. And a total eclipse of good life she used to posses. Before slipping into darkness, a tiny smile crossed her face. She remembered him. And now, she was going to die.

(authors notes: she thinks shes going to die and never see Inuyasha again. As if I would let that happen.)

Kagome could be described as tough. Balancing past, present and Inuyasha was a huge responsibility. She had fought countless demons with the crew and threw in some math in the meanwhile. Tough. Battle-scared. But with every human with sickness, a physical and mental mentality crossed herself. She was falling further from him. And there was nothing she could do but wait and land.

Naraku, back in his rat hole, chuckled sadistically. With one of them free from his grasp, there was no telling how badly he would torture the other. The girl would break . She was sick, weak and human. Nothing could hold out that long of a time with this type of burden suffocating her heart and befuddling her brain. He silently cursed himself for not making the ledge weaker. After he had earlier placed her on the rigged cliff the evil half demon had knelt down beside the besieged girl . In a sudden fit of rage, he backhanded the already unconscious girl to falling position. He felt a mental tug upon his brain. Inuyasha. The half breed didn't know when to give up, did he?

Of course not. And as the mental control of the unconscious miko tightened to a rigidly taut state, a silver haired, amber eyed half demon was streamlining his body down a cliff after his ramen providing, sit enforcing, dark haired reincarnation. He couldn't even imagine what was going on in her head.

Sirens. Red, blue, white screeching sirens. Sirens never mean anything good can come out of the situation. Sirens mean emergency. Sirens, simply put, mean death. Torrents of rain mixed with the blood stains on the ground, the running mascara on Kagome's mother's face and the greasy oil slicks formed by the two cars. Kagome had landed in the middle of the highway. What she thought she had suppressed forever had of course back again. And once again, she saw her dead fathers remains being pulled from a fiery mess. His neck had snapped, his spinal cord was demolished and with all the glass embedded in his face, dental records were one of the few ways to identify him, other than the gold band hanging from his severely broken fingers. At that exact moment, Kagome's mother fell to the ground. She remained comatose for the next two weeks. Kagome just sat down on the sidewalk. She had stayed there all night crying. Her daddy was gone, forever.

In the midst of a freefall, Kagome's body gave a distinguished shudder. Just as he caught her lifeless body he felt it rupture through her entire being. Good thing it wasn't snowing here. 'constant temperatures were a must' he reasoned as he nimbly landed outside of the tomb. It was its own little world.

Kagome's own little world was dissolving too. Into her own little world of night. Constant night. She wasn't going to wake up for a while. Her mothers streaming face remained a picture amidst the freefalling chaos. 5 words that had been sealed away in the back of her mind surfaced.

"Why did you leave me?"

Cradling the seemingly sleeping girl in his arms, Inuyasha thought he heard a few word escape from her mouth. It sounded like….Why….leave...me…?

"Kagome, I will never leave you. I swear it."

Her body was a mess. The white of her shirt was almost nonexistent now, only a faded gray and mud streaks lined it. A tiny blot of blood had made its way from her face downwards to a spot just above her breast. Her hair was tangled and dirt encased. She needed desperately, a good rinse cycle. And while his thoughts rested on her exterior welfaire, her brain was screaming for relief.

Instead of pavement, a cave floor found its way into her mind. Naraku smiled evilly.

"Lets see how she handles trust being ripped apart from her so called friend."

A cave floor. Littered with what? Skins… She was in Kouga's lair. Her body, especially lower, personal areas felt sore. Looking down at her arms she saw scratches and blood. Her mind put two and two together….

"Oh my God. I was raped by Kouga…. How could he do this to me?"

Bruising wasn't the only thing she saw. Her arms were tied together to prevent running. Kouga stepped into the room, with a mad look in his eye.

"Haven't had enough yet?"

With that final statement Kagome's mind started screaming. Screaming and sobbing.

" I trusted you! You were my friend! Why? Why did you do this…?"

"You were supposed to be mine. Now you are. And no pathetic half breed will save you now."

The illusion faded out. Kagome felt tired, nay, exhausted. She needed to cry badly with the heartbreak she just went through. And it was all real. All of it. Shadows clouded her thought, jamming logical thought.

On it went.

Without end.

With every landing a new beginning of pain and misapprehension besieged her body. On the outside of her cranial cavity, Inuyasha could only sit back and dress her wounds. He planted a kiss on her forehead. If she never woke up, she would die. Her mind would eat away at her conscious being. Her heart would fail, organs shrivel and if she never woke up, Inuyasha would die. She trembled slightly with a small frown replacing the normal smile on her lips. God only knows the horrors she felt.

What actually plagued Kagome was too numerous to count. Occasionally she saw her mom. She'd see Sango and Miroku leaving her, Shippo crying in their arms. The ones with Kikyo were the worst. She was the subject of being pinned to the tree. The pain had been worse than if she had been actually struck with the tip and the shaft. One she saw with herself as a child. Her friends had left her all alone. It had been raining. Little Kagome didn't know what to do. So, instead of running after them, she sunk down into the mud, letting its gooey coldness embrace her bare legs. And she cried. The rain soaked her hair and jacket, chilling her to her very core. She had no friends. She had no father. Her life was worthless.

In the midst of a descent into a unknowingly final freefall Kagome could hardly stand herself. All the pain inside of herself, only amplified by a spell was killing her. But as Inuyasha hadn't seen her, she hadn't seen him. He could set her free or set her mind off in a cataclysmic domino effect that would seal her fate. It all seems real when you can't control your mind.

'Its so real…Go away…just go…stop hurting me…'

On the outside Kagome was being carried. A strong set of arms were carrying her over to a small stream which formed a small but moderately deep pool. Casting off the red haori, he lowered them both into the pool. The water quickly rose to his waist. Supporting her head with his left arm, his right arm grabbed hold of a chunk of fabric around his wrist and pulled it free. Soaking it, he rinsed her face with the cloth and watched as some grime was rinsed by the white shirt. His pants, still encompassing her legs, were saturated. Her hair just seemed to flow in the water. It was cool, refreshing but the half demon took little notice. He just wanted her to wake up.

Kagome's mind seemed to black out and spiral into back flips. The pain from the arrow had been so real. Her uniform was stained in that spot with blood. The illusionary blood loss was perceived as a slow death in her eyes.

Red. Deep fire engine red. That's all she saw. Red: the color of blood. Red: the color of love. Red: the color of ultimate loss. It was like her earlier dream in the cave. They were all there. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha. Her Inuyasha. But one by one the seemingly perfect picture went astray. One by one, her friends burst into wounds. Sango first, then Miroku. Shippo gave a tiny shuddering cry as he bled . Then, those three faded out to darkness. Just leaving Inuyasha.

Kagome reached out to him. Within an inch of her touch blood burst forth from him, shattering his entire body with gaping wounds. They weren't closing and his red clothes deepened with the extensions of blood lost.

"Kagome…you killed me….you killed them all…I hate you…"mumbled the half demon.

"NONONONONONONO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! Just leave me alone…!" she sobbed.

Naraku laughed. She was breaking..

"Inuyasha don't do this to me! You promised me! You said you wouldn't never say you hated me. YOU PROMISED ME! YOU PROMISED! This can't be real….it just can't be. Bring me back to life…"

Naraku sat back. She too was testing him. A bright pink light shown through the orb he had been using for his experiments. As soon as the solitary spark touched it, the orb exploded, knocking him unconscious.

Kagome stirred, making ripples in the water. Inuyasha looked down incredulously, as he held her. Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she immediately saw silver.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha didn't say anything. He just kept holding her, making everything alright.

Ok

I'm putting this to you. I could do one more chapter on fluff and what happened to Naraku

Or

Two plus more chapters I could squeeze out of it.

After this I'm moving onto Mirror Mirror.

I plan to do at least one more chapter for this one. Admittedly, I couldn't make her's as vivid as his…sorry but hey I've been busy two.

REVIEW PLEASE PEOPLE! COME ON!

PURPLE BUTTON!

come one, you know u wanna


	9. Authors notes 2

OK this is author notes number 2. I know u guys wanna know what happens to Kagome and Inuyasha after this but sorry I have a ton of work to do. I'll post it before or during the weekend. Most likely during. I get my best ideas at 9-10 at night and before Inuyasha is actually on.

Anyway a few announcements:

1. Most likely I'm dropping Masquerade. Tell me if u really want it

2. I want to hit 50 reviews for Blizzard. Please guys? gives pocky

3. Mirror Mirror will be up and running soon. My chapters are being planned out as we speak.

4. I plan on doing a 20 chapter fic after Mirror Mirror. It might take a while but it's a personal goal. Its going to be called Chlorine Tears. I'm on a swim team and hopefully it won't reak, but I wanted to combine sports and Inuyasha. In my defense I've seen some good ones. The 20 chapter thing is just a personal goal. Of course its gonna be a AU fic.

5. I'll be posting some poems around here for different animes. Chobits and Inuyasha etc mostly. I'm not that creative. Anyways……

Love you all lots.

REMEMBER 50 REVIEWS PLEASE!

THANK U I LOVE U ALL!


	10. Ressurection

Blizzard: Crash and Burn

By Archerelf

Like I own Inuyasha. Sure….and I invented chocolate and Santa Clause. Speaking of which, I've been a good girl…..What do u mean copyright infringement? Die!

I know this is the last thing u want to see but I updated and I might end it here. I'll give it a pretty much finite ending but I can add an epilogue for all of those who demand it. Remember 50 reviews! Thanks especially to Dozen and One Stars! Arigato!

Oh and By the way, Rin + Cappuccino + chainsaw the amount of mayhem it took me to write this….so be happy…

Remember…… 50 PLEASE! OR MORE!

Chapter 7- Eternal Resurrection

"Inuyasha..?"

With the awakening from a nightmare complete Kagome promptly fell back asleep in his arms. Hey, even in a dream state she needed rest too. She didn't seem to be aware of the fact that she was soaking wet with water and salty sweat. Or that she was being held in a bridal style position with her body mostly submerged in water. Or the fact that Inuyasha was holding onto her like she would break. If she was conscious I don't think she would have minded that part.

He'd been blushing for a while now. Not just a quick red spasm. A deep scarlet coloring. He'd held her close before. But this was slightly different. She was asleep for one, normally after 10 seconds she'd break the moment. He'd never know why she did that. It did get annoying but usually something would come up. In the forms of a wolf, a pervert, a kitsune, or some kind of demented sadistic evil. You could almost never tell, Shippo had more brain activity of any of the others.

But this time was different. Seeing her asleep, it almost made everything ok. His mother would have been proud of him. As the water seeped through his clothes he remembered a past conversation with his mom. As a child she talked to him about everything. She was one of the women he never wanted to forget. The other was sopping wet, having beensubmerged in cool water.

"_Inuyasha what do you think about girls?"_

"_Yuck! Girls are stupid!"_

_His mother smiled. So young he was still. _

"_There's going to be a time when girls aren't so yucky. One day you will meet the right one, the perfect person for you."_

"_Mommy, how will I know?" the impatient half demon tugged at his mothers kimono sleeve.  
" You'll know, Inuyasha. You'll know.."_

It not like he had always known Kagome was the one. He had to go through Kikyo, a spell or two, Sesshomaru, and a whole tangle of other obstacles to realize anything at all about her at all.

Inuyasha looked down at her. She was still filthy. With the same wash cloth he gently began to scrub at her skin. Around her stomach area his hand slipped slightly under her shirt (STOP DROOLING!) and massaged her stomach with the cloth. When it was subtracted he noticed a blood stain on it. Inuyasha frowned at this. Somehow she had received a gash. The water had been washing it away. While still cradling her with one arm, Inuyasha slightly hiked up her shirt to find the source of the blood. It wasn't major but it needed to be cleaned. Without further thought, Inuyasha proceeded to tear off strips from his white undergarment. As he began to wrap her, Inuyasha blushed further.

Crap. He'd be red till she woke up. But right now that wasn't important. She couldn't keep warm if soaked pants were weighing her down, right? Slowly, Inuyasha flicked at the knot he had tied. It came free like a snake being let out of a bag and soon the familiar green skirt was visible again. The red fabric sunk underwater and with almost "dog-like" reflexes he caught it and haphazardly tossed it aside. He wrapped both of his arms around her torso and pulled her into a hug.

Kagome stirred and looked up. Pure silver. She loved that hair more than anything except the ears.

Inuyasha felt a tug on his hair. A fistful of it was engulfed in Kagome's fist. He didn't even bother looking down. He never wanted to let go. Never let go…

Slowly Kagome's brain comprehended what was going on. Inuyasha felt her arms snake around him. It was a kind a awkward position. She was laying in his arms and hugging him and he was holding onto her like a child would their parent.

" I thought I was going to lose you.."

Kagome looked up in surprise.

"It was all a bad dream Inuyasha…just a dream…"

Inuyasha rested his head on her shoulder and gave her neck a small kiss. A small shiver run up and down Kagome's back. Kagome's hands reached back and pulled his head up and to hers. She deepened the kiss and when they broke off for air, Inuyasha trailed small kisses down her neck.

"You'll never lose me Inuyasha.

(A/N should I be evil and stop here? dodges the flying objects OK OK I GET IT I'LL KEEP GOING, SHEESH!)

" But I couldn't help you either. You had to figure your own way out of it. Having to hold you dying in my arms…

Inuyasha just stroked her hair absently.

"What did you see?"

"What?"

"If it happened to you, what did u see when you were unconscious?"

"My mother….that night when my father died." Inuyasha turned his head away from her glance. " it was so real. You could feel everything around you. I just wanted to die…"

"But not all of it was real...I mean, it couldn't have been… some of the things I saw never happened. Some of it was though. I was there…I was there the night that dad died..

Inuyasha looked up at her in surprise. Her father? She never mentioned her father. But Kagome was a step ahead of him.

"Its ok...I didn't really know him…and it was so long ago…" as she spoke a few tears fell.

"It was just so real…I..I ..I didn't want it to be real…" she sobbed.

Inuyasha released her legs and quickly pulled Kagome back into another tight hug. As her limbs made a splash in the water small salty tears began to fall into the pool.

"How did you know Inuyasha? That it wasn't real?"

"You made a promise to me…and I knew you wouldn't break it"

Kagome smiled. She remembered that day. It was bright and sunny unlike the day they had known, the blizzard day.

"_Kagome … do u mean it?"_

" _Of course I do. I said I would never call you a half-breed and I meant it. That's one type of promise you don't break."_

_The cherry blossoms were being crushed underfoot. It seemed they lived a life of never-ending resurrection. They always came back. Like All of them did. They always came back. Like the cherry blossoms raining down from above, new life and old life always comes back. No one is ever truly finished. _

"Kagome?"

"yes?"

"How did you know..?"

"I don't really know myself.. I just knew that I had to get back to you some how. Even if I died in your arms it would have been ok."

" No it wouldn't have."

"What?"

"it would not have been ok. And I swore I'd protect you. If you had died I would have died too."

"Oh…Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we all wet?"

"You were injured and I had to wash his filthy scent off you."

Kagome shuddered at the mention. She was getting cold now. As good as it felt to be clean she would never be able to shake off the sensation of despair. She felt aged a thousand lifetimes of nightmares, they had all gone past as if a simple dream fleeted before her eyes. It was her own personal battle with her mind and had been brutally losing. She almost believed that Kouga, one of her dearest friends could commit such an abominable act? Or that Inuyasha could die in battle so quickly? He would outlive her by hundreds of years. But it didn't feel enough. She had felt immersed in the terror that had lay siege to her mind. And yet Inuyasha had helped her. He had unknowingly helped her out. And right now the only thing she was immersed in was a gentle but firm hug in the arms of the hanyou.

And as much as Kagome was spacing out during their never-ending hug, Inuyasha was equally thought immersed. He never wanted to relive his childhood again. Thanks to them he had hated humanity and thanks to Kagome he learned to love again. The water seemed to dissolve what they didn't need to see. He always wanted to her to be nearby. There wasn't a single part of her he didn't love or want. He wanted her to be by his side always.

"Kagome, are you Ok?"

"Yeah, now I am."

Inuyasha pulled her into another kiss and she gladly accepted.

Inuyasha's brain:

"tell her now!"

"I'm going I'm going.."

End brain sequence.

"Kagome?"

She looked up at him.

" I love you."

Kagome smiled and replied:

"I love you too Inuyasha."

She rested her head on his silky shoulder. It felt so good to say it, and know she was loved in return. There's a problem if someone who is so loved by another, doesn't receive it in return. Neither of them wanted the moment to end. There outside of the Tomb of the great InuTaisho, they had finally said what took a lifetime of courage to confess.

There was just one problem.

She would probably freeze over again if they didn't get out of the water, no matter how warm it was in here.

Inuyasha unwillingly unlatched himself from her and stepped up onto the bank of the enclosure. The suns rays hit him just as Kagome looked up. Inuyasha smiled and offered his hand to her and shaking off the last droplets of water, she took it and followed him out.

Don't worry I have an epilogue.

REVIEW! please?


	11. Epilogue

Blizzard: Crash and Burn

By Archerelf

Like I own Inuyasha. Sure….and I invented chocolate and Santa Clause. Speaking of which, I've been a good girl…..What do u mean copyright infringement? Die!

EPILOGUE:

(If I had stopped here I would have been shot so here's an Epilogue)

It had taken a great many days to get out of the tomb and Inuyasha and Kagome were back in Kaede's village. Both had eaten like they were both starved beyond all belief. Which basically they were. During the whole time on the walk they had walked hand and hand. At nights they would sleep close together, feeling as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Anyway

After one of their many meals, Inuyasha brought Kagome to the God Tree. He sat down, pulling her into his lap. They quietly looked up at the tree. It was in blossom. One quietly floated down and landed in Kagome's outstretched hand. Inuyasha took and from her and placed it beside her ear.

She had never looked more beautiful in his eyes.

"Kagome?"

She looked back at the peaceful hanyou.

"Yeah, Inuyasha? What is it?"

"Will you be my mate?

Kagome smiled. It was the equivalent of marriage in her times. She turned over and gave him a tackle hug.

" Of course I will."

The End.

sings

Clicky the purple button...Clicky the purple button...


End file.
